


Phantom Thief of Flames

by brizo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Dojima!Nana, Gen, Persona User!Tsuna, Phantom Thief!Tsuna, Tsuna is the little brother figure of the Phantom Thieves, Tsuna lives with Akira in the attic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: It starts like this.Dojima Nanako was 18 when she got into a huge fight with her father causing her to run away from home. Working to keep a roof over her head she meets a charming handsome foreigner who she falls in love with and marries. By 19 she is pregnant with their son.At 24, now Sawada Nanako, her husband not answering her phone calls she returns to the one place she can truly call home with her son, Inaba.Its here her 5 year old son meets 8 year old Kurusu Akira and their lives are never the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in so long aaaa. please tell me what you guys think! I don't know when the next chapter will be out as I'm currently watching a lets play of p5 not playing it myself. But I'll write as soon as I can!

She grit her teeth phone in hand. That despicable man hasn’t picked up her call  _ again _ . Once or twice would be understandable, after all he works overseas. But she had gotten good at knowing the time difference between Japan and Italy and  _ yet. _ This was the last straw. She loved her husband she truly did. But she has not seen him in person in almost a year and hasn’t talked to him on the phone in months. If it was only her she had to worry about perhaps she wouldn’t be feeling as strongly as she did about the situation. Her own loneliness she could handle. She had been doing so since she was but a child. But for the sake of her son…

She glanced over into the living room where her precious Tsuna was napping, arms around a charming Jack Frost doll. Her eyes softened.

She had not spoken to her family in years not since the fallout of the biggest fight to date she had with her father. Many a day she would feel guilty about doing so them not even knowing she got married and had a son. But for the sake of her son she would do anything even grovel to her father.

Plans starting to form in her head she closed her eyes and sighed. It was time to return home.

* * *

Hand holding onto her sons she took a deep breath.

Sawada, once Dojima, Nanako knocked onto the door of her childhood home. When her father opened it his eyes widened in disbelief before he started tearing up and wrapping his only child in his arms. Tsuna looked up at the stranger shyly before hugging him too not wanting to be left out.

* * *

It started like this.

When Dojima Nanako was 18 years old she got into a verbal fight with her father over still being treated like a child. Upset and mad at still being coddled like she was 7 she angrily packed up her belongings and ran away from home.

Finding herself working minimum wage jobs to keep a roof over head she met a charming foreigner man with whom she fell madly in love with. By the age of 19 the two were happily engaged and expecting their first son, a son they would name Sawada Tsunayoshi after his father's naming traditions.

In a life of bliss Nanako, Nana to her husband, never thought once of how her disappearance had hurt her father and cousin/brother figure. It wasn’t until her son was 5 years old and she hadn't seen her husband in close to a year that she decided that she was the one wrong in the situation and righted it.

It is because of this that Fate changed, bring two people who otherwise wouldn’t have crossed paths together.

This is story of how Sawada Tsunayoshi met the future Phantom Thief Joker, Kurusu Akira, and how he became the Phantom Thief Cub.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cogs of fate turn and two young boys find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go the second chapter! I have decided the first couple chapters will be pre-p5 just to solidify the relationship between Akira and Tsuna and also for me to get a grasp on my version of Akira.
> 
> Also cute young children antics between the two??? priceless. 
> 
> Also I have a general idea of what I want Tsunas outfit to look like and what his Persona will be. A hint, him, Ann, and Morgana are dubbed the 'Cat Squad'.

Tsuna hid behind his mother as silver haired man burst into his grandfather's home. He shyly peeked his head out from behind her legs as the man's face face brightened in sheer joy. He walked towards her slowly as if she would disappear from his sight.

“Nananko…?”

“Yu-Nii, welcome home.” She said gently. Tears pooled in the man's eyes as he smiled gently at her.

“I’m home…” 

Tsuna tilted his head and tugged on his mother's skirt. “Mama? Who is that?” 

The man blinked before noticing the young boy. Nanako turned around and kneeled in front of her son. “That Tsu-chan is my big brother Yu. Why don’t you say hello to your Uncle Yu, hm?” Tsuna nodded nervously.

“H-Hello… U-Uncle Yu…”

Yu blinked before looking back and forth between the two. “S-Son...? U-Uncle?” He pointed at himself.   Nanako gave a gentle smile towards her brother figure. She knew what was coming next and waited.

5… 4… 3… 2…

“Ah! You’re so cute Tsu-chan!” Yu gushed before rushing forward to hug the young boy close to him. Tsuna squirmed a little but slowly eased into the hug. He would not know about this for many years but it was his Uncle’s own Sky flames that bonded with his in a familial bond that caused the ease that he had felt. He snuggled up to the other in content.

“Should I be jealous Nii-chan?” Nanako joked happily.

“Never Nanako. I love you both equally.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry Yu-Nii.” He opened his arms and she gladly took the invite joining in on the hug. “Hey, it's okay. You’re back and that's all that matters.” She nodded her eyes tearing up. 

“Thank you…”

* * *

 

Tsuna hummed cheerfully as he held his mother's hand swinging it back and forth. She giggled and he beamed up at her happily. Ever since moving to Inaba he had been happier than ever. The teachers were more than willing to help the young boy when he struggled on his work and the kids, for the most part, were kind and helpful. 

“Hey, Tsu-chan, do you see that playground over there? Why don’t you go play while Mama goes shopping at Junes? I’ll be riiight back. Maybe you can make some friends too!” She told her shy son. She was slightly worried because while her son  _ was _ happier here in Inaba he had still yet to make any friends. 

Tsuna looked up at her with wide eyes slightly scared. “It's okay Tsu-chan, look the store is right over there okay?” Tsuna nodded before scurrying over to the playground. 

He decided the sandpit was the coolest part and plopped himself down on the ground eagerly starting to build a castle. Just as he was about to finish the last tower of the castle a foot suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked it down. 

His eyes started to tear up and turned around to find a group of older boys jeering at his misfortune. 

“T-That wasn’t very nice! S-Say sorry to Tsu-chan!” The five year old wailed, hands wiping away the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“D-Do you hear that guys? We weren’t very nice!” The lead bully laughed, the others following suit. This continued on for a couple minutes before a voice came out of nowhere.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Another older boy arrived on the scene. This one had shaggy black hair and wore big glasses. He was glaring at the other boys for harassing the younger.

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” 

His savior (?) glared a little bit more before saying “,This!” And jumping on the other starting the punch them. The two boys continued wrestling for control, the bullies cronies looking around nervously for adults. After a couple minutes on fighting the bully pulled away, a bruise on his cheek and scratches down his arm. 

“Screw this!” He spit before turning to his buddies. “Lets go its not worth it.” 

As they ran away his savior turned to him. Tsuna’s eyes widened as he spotted the split lip the other was sporting. “Hey are you okay?”

Tsuna nodded, tears gathering once more in his eyes but this time in gratitude. “Y-Yes, Tsu-chan is okay. Thank you kind Onii-chan.”

The other grinned. “Its all in a day’s work as a hero! Hey! My name is Akira! Kurusu Akira. Let’s be friends okay?”

Tsuna nodded a wide smile on his face.

“Un! Okay Akira Nii-chan!”

* * *

Looking back on it in the future Tsuna would laugh and recall as they went through Memento’s and the Palace’s of others that Akira always had a saving people thing. After all the first person he ever saved was Tsuna himself.

Then again, he would muse, it was the saving people thing that landed him in trouble with the law. But if he hadn’t gotten into trouble they would never have met their friends and awoken to their true potential.

Thus, he supposed, was the true nature of fate. One bad thing could lead to many good ones. Or even worse. 


End file.
